Femme Fatals
The Femme Fatals is a team formed and created by Zola Hagane, and the help of her closest friends a few years prior to the beginning of the series. The team consists of: team leader Zola Hagane, second-in command Absol Utagami, Krystal Diamond, Vulkna Eitamaku, and Mistral Yabuyate. The team was created after each representative of the team had won their own individual tournaments within their own respective homelands, and came together for a grand tournament, becoming friends and teammates for life. They are primarily considered a rival team to the main series team, the Spirit Chi Warriors, Summary History Spirit Chi Warriors! During the Rare Hunters arc, Mistral is saved by Yugi Typhoon from a gang of boys trying to date her. Afterwards, Mistral shows the six of them to her house, a headquarters/facility, where there are several rooms filled with beds, training places, etc... After Masai says that they are the Spirit Chi Warriors, Mistral replies that they are well known for stopping the Dragon Riders back in Abrondis. She then asks them if they are going to join the tournament, and Yugi asks her where and what is the tournament going to be about and take place. Mistral tells them that the winner of the tournament will be recognized as the strongest team in the nation. She then tells Yugi that she is interested in him, and challenges him to a little sparring match. As the two do battle, Mistral easily takes the advantage in their fight as her massive supply of water, as well as her vast manipulation in water proves to be too much for Yugi. Her control over water is so great, that it even intrigues Kai Szasazu. Yugi eventually enters his Dragoon State, allowing him to finally turn the tides and subdues Mistral with a Razorwind. Mistral compliments Yugi on his strength and goes off to retrieve her teammates. While she's gone, Yugi and the others wonder why was she holding back so much against Yugi during their fight. When Mistral gets back with her leader, Zola, who then directly challenges Yugi to avenge Mistral's loss. After Zola pummels Yugi into the dirt, the Femme Fatals send the Chi Warriors home. Sometime later, Laxus Kanari and Masai Rokuba shows up at their house and Laxus does battle against Vulkna. Vulkna proves too much for Laxus, defeating him. Later on, the Fatals are next seen steamrolling through the entire tournament, mocking all of their opponents (especially the Chi Warriors) along the way. When there is a few days until the final round, the Chi Warriors once again shows up at their house, challenging them to a best 2 out of 3 exhibition match. Although the Fatals reluctantly agree, they are shown to be quite pleased with making the Chi Warriors look bad. In the first match, Mistral's superior manipulation and control over water prevents Saharu Ishida from getting anywhere close enough to attack her. Afterwards, one quick surge of water subdues her opponent. Next up, Krystal battles Masai, using deceptive tricks to fool Masai, eventually freezing him with ice darts. Finally, the Fatals send Absol up to clear through the team. However, Kai proved to be slightly more difficult to Absol than his previous teammates did against their opponents. Absol and Kai stops their fight short and after a quick exchange of insults, Zola decides to take on Kai as well. After Kai attacks Zola, the latter begins to take control over the fight. Although Kai gets in some good hits, they are all futile as when Zola stops their fight, she deems Kai's poor performance against both her and Absol just as bad as losing. Members The teams positions are based solely around how they rank up against one another with the leader being the strongest member of the team, and second-in command belonging to the second strongest. The other minor roles and slots for the team are for the other three remaining members that are not registered as the two strongest of the team. Creation and Conception The Femme Fatals were primarily created as a rival team for the Spirit Chi Warriors. They were meant to represent an opposing force to the main characters as a major obstacle to overcome throughout their adventures, as well as give them a challenge that is different from the usual adversaries that they encounter. In addition, the Fatals were created as female counterparts of the Chi Warriors. Zola being the counterpart of Yugi and how they both are the most outspoken on their respective teams, as well as being the "main" members of their teams, and having the most thrill and excitement from fighting; Absol is the counterpart of Kai, with both being calculative, mysterious and quiet, having them both come off as sometimes aloof and cold, as well as distanting themselves constantly from their own teams; Krystal is Masai's counterpart with how perceptive and keen she is like Masai, as well as how quickly she picks things up, being intelligent like she is; Vulkna is the counterpart of Laxus with that they are both cocky and confident fighters. They both also believe in their own abilities, as well as love to emphasize their abilities and share similar personality traits; Lastly, Mistral is Saharu's counterpart in the sense that they are both looked down as underdogs to many opponents with Mistral being known as the weakest member of her team, and Saharu being the comic relief. In addition, both cherish their friends greatly and have the same light-hearted humor. Trivia Category:Teams Category:Supporting Teams